


a lack for better words

by soursherbert



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, also UGH i love them SO MUCH, sike bo is the sub who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursherbert/pseuds/soursherbert
Summary: The clock is ticking, and in this moment it's just now the 21st century and the day Jessie comes back from her business trip. There's only so much time Bo can spend apart from her.





	a lack for better words

Jessie had been on a business trip for what seemed like weeks. It nagged at Bo so much, eating her inside out of the need to see her girlfriend again.

They had became an item from a drunk night in the wrong kind of bar. They were lovely friends, of course, but even under the hint of margarita, Jessie's kiss sealed something in Bo's heart that no one else has ever been able to do.

But now she was almost home. Almost.

Jessie called her as she arrived from getting off the plane. "I'll already be at work when you get there this morning. Already got my clothes on. The jet lag really got me bad."

"Oh thank God." Bo breathed, tossing to her side in her very much empty bed. "I missed you so much, my darling."

"As have I." Bo sighed dreamily just by hearing her voice, drifting off to sleep with the thought of her close, and her dead flip phone closer.

Now, the two of them kept exchanging looks across the boarding table. They were knowing looks. The kind of looks that made Bo clench her fists and curse at herself mentally for falling for her coworker.

She knew exactly what each lip bite meant.

And when lunch was announced, and the staff dissipated, Jessie and Bo rushed to the supply closet, locking the door behind them and melted into each other's arms.

"I'm sorry," Jessie spoke between kisses, bringing Bo to shake with pure excitement. "I can't wait any longer."

"Baby…" Bo really had no time to react, relishing in the lighting that rushed through her from Jessie's soft, sweet smelling lips. "Don't be, because I can't, either."

They simply kissed for a while, hands tracing each other's faces and brushing at sweaty, soft hair, feeling like some sort of wonderful, jumbled mess. Bo hadn't even noticed Jessie's lips travel to her ear, a hot intruding lick making her gasp. "Hah… how long do we have?" Bo murmured, leaning into Jessie.

Jessie was already leaving overdue love bites to Bo's neck, in which she couldn't care less in her dreamy haze. "Enough time." She spoke hastily, however, unbuttoning Bo's blouse and readjusting her bra."And, before you ask," Jessie grasped one of her free breasts with ease, squeezing it with significant measure. "I'm taking the lead."

Bo was used to being the more deliberate one… but she couldn't help to make the exception. What had gotten into Jessie, anyway? She lost track of her thoughts the moment lips latched onto her bosom, no longer holding back her deep breaths. "Oh-!"

She felt silly, her head swarming like some horny highschool girl, face steaming red with ambition. But she couldn't help it. And she surely couldn't help watching Jessie do it. Bo began to remove her bra completely, reaching for her other strap before Jessie pushed her aside eagerly, sucking on the new side such enthusiasm she wondered if she could compare her to Jim Carrey.

She'd rather not, though. She just moaned, leaning against the dark, cold wall. "Jessie…"

Bo shivered seeing Jessie not stopping for a moment, but just hum in question and meet the eyes of her own, making her sigh loudly. "You could, y-you know…" She couldn't believe she was losing the ability to speak, breathing heavily at just the sight alone. "...Move a little lower."

In that moment, Bo heard Jessie growl. It sent her into this sort of ecstatic bliss, shivering to the touch of Jessie's fingertips tracing the hem of her work pants. In a brisk moment she dropped them to the floor, the cool air now welcoming to her already sweating self. Jessie giggled. "Why, we meet again."

"Oh for the love of God, Jessie…"

"Shhh." Her remaining panties were carefully lifted down, and Bo's form tensed when she finally felt hot air reach her skin. "Don't worry, no more teasing."

The moment she felt a wonderful heat lap at her below, Bo squirmed and mewled in a relieving, intoxicating pleasure that made every thought in her mind turn to a scrambled mess. Her hands grasped Jessie's shining red hair, and every speck of air rushed out of her lungs with force. "Oh god!" However, Bo was worried if Jessie was maybe trying to get her fired.

Jessie found that lovely pearl and Bo gave way with composure, bucking her hips and gasping whatever oxygen she could get hold of. How she could bring out so much unadulterated eroticism in her, Bo would never know.

Bo heard Jessie hum again and  _ felt _ it, and right then and there she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She couldn't even keep up with her own emotions, for how much she missed her girlfriend and how badly she needed her, but she didn't mind not being able to hold onto her thoughts. Her temporary insanity was accompanied by Jessie's sexy know-how, and that was all she needed.

"Jessie! Jessiejessiejess….!" She had reached the edge, concealing a loud moan that hopelessly turned into an unrestrainable whine, her every nerve clenching the moment Jessie gave one last lick and wet pop. 'Like a dainty lollipop…' she recalled the words from Jessie's lips once, cringing in embarrassment and sappy love.

The moment Jessie sat up, and Bo still shaking, she captured her lips in a kiss in which she could also share what was of herself in that moment. It almost felt crude, but oddly endearing to Bo. 

When  Jessie pulled away, she laughed a laugh that made Bo's heart ache wonderfully. "That was super cute."

Bo couldn't help but laugh, too, molding herself into a calming embrace from her girlfriend. She felt her afterglow radiate between them both. "I got it from you, I guess." 

**Author's Note:**

> mwah. i sure do love me some frecklesheep content my babes <33


End file.
